


Чат «Авангард»

by Remira



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кай, а давай... давай попробуем вирт?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чат «Авангард»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mushra).



**Sunny:** да ладно тебе, не куксись! ;)  
 **Sunny:** и не скучай!  
 **Sunny:** помни, что Большой Брат следит за тобой! =Р  
 **Overlord:** Пшол вон, школьные задания по тебе плачут.  
 **Sunny:** бука =(

_* Sunny выходит из чата_

**Overlord:** Наконец-то.  
 **Overlord:** Тишина. Покой. Пицца.  
 **Overlord:** И покемон-марафон.

_* White Knight входит в чат_

**White Knight:** О, Кай!  
 **White Knight:** А что, все уже разбежались?  
 **Overlord:** Йопт... *подавился*  
 **White Knight:** Кай, всё в порядке? о.О  
 **Overlord:** *отложил марафон*  
 **Overlord:** Всё в порядке.  
 **White Knight:** Точно всё хорошо?  
 **White Knight:** Может, мне стоит приехать?  
 **Overlord:** Всё в порядке.  
 **Overlord:** Ты что-то хотел?  
 **White Knight:** Ааа... эм, да. Хотел...  
 **White Knight:** Правда я не знаю как начать... =(  
 **Overlord:** Начни уж как-нибудь.  
 **Overlord:** *под нос* Вряд ли это переплюнет случай в зоопарке.  
 **White Knight:** Кай, ну что ты такое говоришь?! т_Т  
 **White Knight:** Я же не знал, что там находится трансформаторная будка!  
 **Overlord:** Охранника увезли на неотложке с нервным срывом.  
 **White Knight:** Зато никто не пострадал!  
 **Overlord:** Кроме его нежной душевной организации.  
 **White Knight:** Никто _действительно_ серьёзно не пострадал!  
 **Overlord:** Маленького воробушка коротнуло током.  
 **White Knight:** Ну Каааай! Ты не можешь быть таким жестоким и злопамятным! т_Т  
 **Overlord:** Он мог бы прожить долгую и счастливую птичью жизнь.  
 **Overlord:** У него наверняка была семья и маленькие птенчики.  
 **Overlord:** Работа. Дом. Может быть даже хобби...  
 **White Knight:** Кай, это так ужасно! т_Т  
 **White Knight:** Кай?  
 **White Knight:** Кай, ты что, смеёшься надо мной?  
 **Overlord:** ...  
 **Overlord:** Ну... может быть чуть-чуть. Самую малость.  
 **Overlord:** ^_^  
 **White Knight:** Кай, ты! *зодохнулся от возмущения*  
 **Overlord:** Неотложку вызывать?  
 **White Knight:** Нет, не надо  >_<  
 **White Knight:** *дуется*  
 **White Knight:** ...  
 **White Knight:** ...  
 **White Knight:** Кай?  
 **Overlord:** Что?  
 **White Knight:** Чего ты замолчал?  
 **Overlord:** Ты дуешься, а я слишком трезв, чтоб разговаривать сам с собой.  
 **White Knight:** Да, действительно, я как-то не подумал...  
 **Overlord:** Как обычно.  
 **White Knight:** Так вот, я же хотел поговорить!  
 **Overlord:** Говори уже, чудовище.  
 **White Knight:** Кай, а давай... давай попробуем вирт?  
 **Overlord:** *подавился*  
 **White Knight:** Ну Кааай! ._.  
 **Overlord:** Не интересно.  
 **White Knight:** Ну давай попробуем? т_Т  
 **Overlord:** Не интересно.  
 **White Knight:** Если тебе не понравится, я всё-таки приеду... =3  
 **Overlord:** ...  
 **Overlord:** Не интересно.  
 **White Knight:** ...и куплю по пути мороженое.  
 **Overlord:** Мороженое?  
 **White Knight:** Да! Шоколадное, твоё любимое! ^__^  
 **Overlord:** Хм.  
 **White Knight:** И пирог!  
 **Overlord:** Ты страшный человек, Сэндо Аичи.  
 **Overlord:** Ну, ладно, что нужно делать?  
 **White Knight:** Ура! ^__^  
 **White Knight:** Кай, ты не пожалеешь!  
 **White Knight:** Тебе понравится!  
 **Overlord:** Я надеюсь, что нет, потому что тогда мне достанется пирог и мороженое.  
 **White Knight:** И я! Но ты всё равно не должен так говорить, тебе понравится!  
 **Overlord:** Точно, и ты... Так что нужно делать?  
 **White Knight:** А... эм... а ты разве не знаешь? о.о  
 **Overlord:** Я даже не знаю что это.  
 **White Knight:** о_О  
 **White Knight:** а... эм...  
 **White Knight:** т_Т  
 **White Knight:** Это... ну... в общем, это виртуальный секс.  
 **Overlord:** Ясно.  
 **White Knight:** о_О  
 **White Knight:** Ясно - и всё?  
 **White Knight:** Ты не передумал?  
 **Overlord:** Мороженое всё ещё в силе?  
 **White Knight:** д-да, конечно! кончено в силе!  
 **Overlord:** Тогда я согласен.  
 **Overlord:** Что нужно делать?  
 **White Knight:** т_Т  
 **White Knight:** Кааай  
 **Overlord:** Что? Что-то вроде: я слизываю с тебя взбитые сливки и достаю свой нефритовый стержень?  
 **White Knight:** к-какой нефритовый стержень? о.о  
 **Overlord:** ...  
 **White Knight:** НЕТ!  
 **White Knight:** ой, прости, капс  
 **White Knight:** Нет, не надо никаких нефритовых стержней  
 **White Knight:** Просто, ну... описывай, что чувствуешь и что делаешь сам.  
 **Overlord:** Ясно.  
 **White Knight:** Да? А, да, хорошо  
 **White Knight:** Тогда я начну...  
 **White Knight:** Слушай, а может нужна какая-то фантазия?  
 **White Knight:** Ну, чтоб было интересней?  
 **Overlord:** Например?  
 **White Knight:** Нууу... вампир и жертва. Полицейский и заключённый. Медсестра и пациент.  
 **Overlord:** Медсестра?  
 **White Knight:** о.о  
 **White Knight:** Ну, медбрат.  
 **Overlord:** ...  
 **White Knight:** Ладно, я понял... -.-  
 **Overlord:** Мне нравится идея с чулочками.  
 **White Knight:** Чулочками?  
 **Overlord:** Медсестры.  
 **Overlord:** Или медбрата.  
 **White Knight:** Медбрата? о_О  
 **Overlord:** И тортики.  
 **White Knight:** Чулочки тортика? О_О  
 **Overlord:** ...  
 **White Knight:** Ладно, давай просто будем самими собой и возьмём парочку девайсов. Пусть уж будут чулочки.  
 **Overlord:** Хм.  
 **White Knight:** Ну, если ты не против, я, наверное, всё-таки начну...  
 **White Knight:** В комнате приятный полумрак, играет медленная мелодия, несколько свечей стоят на подоконнике. На мне только белая рубашка и круживные светлые гольфы.  
 **Overlord:** Чулочки.  
 **White Knight:** Чулочки.  
 **Overlord:** Это ужасно.  
 **White Knight:** Что? о.О  
 **Overlord:** Пусть будут перчатки.  
 **White Knight:** Ну хорошо. На мне только белая рубашка и короткие перчатки, стилизованные под игровые.  
 **White Knight:** Ты сидишь на столе, откинувшись на руках назад, уже полуобнажённый, на подтянутом прессе играют оранжевые блики от свечей. Я медленно подхожу ближе...  
 **Overlord:** ...  
 **White Knight:** Подхожу совсем близко, осторожно касаюсь босых ступней, мягко провожу рукой по грубоватой коже стоп, глажу щиколотку.  
 **Overlord:** ...  
 **White Knight:** Видя твою покладистость, развожу колени в стороны, оказываясь почти вплотную, касаюсь тёплой кожи. Мышцы живота напрягаются, дрожью отзываясь на мои прикосновения, и я улыбаюсь.  
 **Overlord:** ...  
 **White Knight:** Кай!  
 **Overlord:** М?  
 **White Knight:** Сделай тоже что-нибудь!  
 **Overlord:** Я смотрю...  
 **Overlord:** @_@  
 **White Knight:** Кай, так нельзя! т_Т  
 **Overlord:** Ох, ну ладно...  
 **Overlord:** Я достаю свою волшебную палочку...  
 **White Knight:** КАЙ!!1  
 **Overlord:** Прости.  
 **Overlord:** Это же моя сучность.  
 **Overlord:** *сущность  
 **Overlord:** Так, хм.  
 **Overlord:** Под кожей, где её касаются твои пальцы, разливаются маленькие волны тепла, хочется прильнуть поближе и продлить прикосновения. Ловлю тебя ногами в захват, притягивая ещё ближе и заставляя лечь на меня. Пуговицы на рубашки неприятно царапают соски, мне кажется, без неё тебе будет гораздо лучше...  
 **White Knight:** Торопливо пытаюсь расстегнуть рубашку, руки дрожат и всё время промахиваются... Так хочется поскорее прижаться кожей к коже, почувствовать тебя полностью...  
 **Overlord:** Хм. О, да, почувствуешь меня полностью, детка...  
 **White Knight:** Что?  
 **Overlord:** Нет-нет, ничего, не отвлекайся.  
 **Overlord:** Устаю смотреть на это мельтешение и стягиваю дурацкую рубашку через голову. Теперь на тебе одни лишь перчатки и о... Вау.  
 **White Knight:** Что? о.О  
 **Overlord:** Какие милые шортики...  
 **White Knight:** Какие ещё шортики?! о_О  
 **Overlord:** С Вингалами ^_^  
 **White Knight:** т_Т`  
 **White Knight:** ах так  
 **White Knight:** Опрокидываю тебя на спину, быстро расправляюсь с пряжкой ремня и молнией, и стягиваю с тебя джинсы.  
 **Overlord:** Белья на мне нет.  
 **White Knight:** *подавился*  
 **White Knight:** *задохнулся*  
 **White Knight:** *умир весь*  
 **Overlord:** Ну нет, на некрофилию я не подписывался.  
 **Overlord:** *лениво пнул*  
 **White Knight:** Ты жестокий т_Т  
 **Overlord:** Хм.  
 **White Knight:** Приходится несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, от открывающегося вида кружится голова и немного подкашиваются колени. Хочется трогать, гладить тебя везде, куда дотянутся руки. По широким плечам и выпирающим ключицам, спуститься поцелуями по животу и ниже... ниже... ещё ниже...  
 **Overlord:** Смотри, пол не поцелуй.  
 **White Knight:** ... предупреждающе сжимаю самое дорогое.  
 **Overlord:** Прогибаюсь в пояснице, открывая лучший доступ... к телу. Дотягиваюсь до твоей головы и подбадривающе ерошу волосы.  
 **White Knight:** О, Боже, ты такой... такой красивый. Не удерживаюсь и всё-таки тихо стону...  
 **White Knight:** *стоню  
 **Overlord:** Стонаю.  
 **White Knight:** Даю тебе облизать пальцы, наблюдая, как розовый язычок игриво мелькает меж них, и помогаю тебе перевернуться. Дразняще поглаживаю ягодицы и ложбинку меж ними, сминаю в горсти одну половинку и прижимаюсь вплотную к спине. Она уже влажная от пота, я потираюсь о неё и, наклонившись к самому уху и шепчу: Хочешь, чтоб я продолжал?  
 **Overlord:** Дааа...  
 **White Knight:** Игриво прикусываю за мочку и нащупываю вход, мягко поглаживаю его и ввожу сперва один палец, затем второй, слышу тихий стон. Боже, ты такой гладкий, горячий и тесный внутри. Хочу тебя всего.  
 **White Knight:** Кай?  
 **Overlord:** ммм  
 **White Knight:** Что ты сейчас делаешь?

_* Overlord посылает фото-файл White Knight_

**White Knight:** обоже  
 **White Knight:** никуданеуходи ясейчас приеду  
 **Overlord:** Мороженое не забудь.  
 **White Knight:** всёчтозахочешь!

_* White Knight выходит из чата_

**Overlord:** Хе-хе.  
 **Overlord:** Профит.  
 **Overlord:** Пойду, спрячу покемонов.

_* Overlord выходит из чата_

**Sunny:** Это было...  
 **Psyduck:** горячо! *-*  
 **Sunny:** Рен?! о_О  
 **Psyduck:** да?  
 **Sunny:** Не ожидал, что ты тоже умеешь пользоваться инвизом %)  
 **Psyduck:** грешен ^_^  
 **Psyduck:** долго ли умеючи х)  
 **Psyduck:** кажется мне нужны салфетки...  
 **Sunny:** А мне заказать билет до Канадской границы... на всякий случай ^_^`

_© By Remira, 24.08.2012._


End file.
